


Absolutely Smitten

by thetomkatwholived



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Awkward Flirting, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-07 15:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18413066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetomkatwholived/pseuds/thetomkatwholived
Summary: Levi loses a bet and has to get the number of the hottest guy in the bar. Nico happens to be that guy.





	Absolutely Smitten

**Author's Note:**

> This is my story for Day 7 of Schmico Week. Which was two days ago... I tried. It took longer to finish than I had anticipated. The prompt is whatever you want, so I went with a different first meeting AU I've had in my head for a bit. It's fairly short and cute and I like it. I realize Nico is a bit underdeveloped, but I'm working with what I have! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> The title is from a dodie song, which is super cute and, I think, fits the vibe of this story.

Nico Kim and Atticus Lincoln were sat at the bar of a local pub, the culmination of a day spent with Link (as Atticus insisted on being called) showing Nico, a recent transplant to Seattle, around the city. Both were starting orthopedic jobs at Grey + Sloan Memorial Hospital in a week. Link had known Nico in medical school; when he was in his final year, Nico had just started, and they had established a sort of mentor/mentee relationship. When Link had been offered the head of ortho position at Grey + Sloan, his one condition was that Nico be hired as his fellow.

The two together attracted a lot of looks, both being incredibly handsome. Link noticed a table of four, two women and two men, in the corner giving them calculating looks, before one of the men stood, took a deep breath, and made his way towards them, his gaze fixed on Nico’s back.

“Don’t look behind you, but you seem to have attracted the attention of yet another awkward nerd.” Link whispered to Nico, knowing that was exactly his type.

Sure enough, Nico perked up slightly, “Is he cute? Is it even a he?”

Link rolled his eyes, “You’re going to absolutely love him.” 

“H-hi.” A throat cleared. “Hi.”

Nico turned to face the voice, a smug smile in place. But that smile fell when he caught sight of the owner of the voice. He was short, with wild light brown hair, doe-eyes behind thick-framed glasses, a pouty mouth, and stubble. Giving him a surreptitious once-over, Nico saw that he had a slight grandpa style and was lightly toned. Nico could only stare, overcome by how  _ gorgeous  _ he found this man.

The man looked at him, nervous and expectant. Link gave Nico a small punch to the shoulder, which broke him out of his reverie. “Hi. Hello.”

“Um, I’m Levi. Hi.” The man - Levi - had his hands shoved in the pockets of his jacket, and he was shifting back and forth from his toes to his heels. 

Nico put on a genuine smile, which caused Levi to inhale sharply. “Hi. I’m Nico. That’s Link.”

“Okay, so this is really awkward. Um, my friends and I have this rule: if we challenge someone’s fact and end up wrong, we have to try to get the number of the most attractive person, of our preferred gender, in whatever place we’re in. As chosen by the others. And I never challenge. But Casey brought up some obscure Harry Potter fact that I was sure was wrong. But then I was wrong. So… here I am.” Levi didn’t seem to take a breath during his whole speech.

“I’m the most attractive in the bar?” Nico asked, with an amused smile.

“You won by a longshot.” He looked over Nico’s shoulder to give Link an apologetic grin. “Sorry. You were definitely second.”

“It’s cool.” Link shrugged, thoroughly enjoying the scene unfolding before him.

Levi nodded and turned his eyes back to Nico. “So, um, you don’t have to, but I kind of want to shut them up. You can’t give me a fake number. Well, you could, I guess. But they call it. It’s part of the rules. You have to call the number and prove it’s real. I promise to get rid of it as soon as this whole ordeal is over.” Levi gave a self-deprecating smile and fisted his hands in the pockets.

“Let me buy you a drink.”

“Oh, it’s just a number I need. We don’t need to hang out or anything.” Levi adjusted his glasses, and Nico was struck with how unbelievably cute and oblivious he was.

“Well, if I give you my number, you’ll head back to your friends, and I won’t be able to get to know you.” Nico indicated the barstool next to him.

Levi perched uncertainly on the stool, folding his hands and placing them in his lap. “Really, you can just forget about me after this. The point of the game is for us to embarrass ourselves. I appreciate you being nice about it, but I know you’re out of my league.”

Nico’s expression turned impossibly fond. “So I have to spell it out, huh?” Levi furrowed his brow. “I find you really attractive. If you hadn’t approached me, I’m sure I would have found you and bought you a drink on my own. So let me buy you that drink and let’s get to know each other?”

Levi’s eyes were wide and his mouth agape. He gave a shaky nod, which Nico responded to with a small laugh, slipping a hand over Levi’s clasped ones for just a moment.

Nico turned to the bartender, “Another beer for me and whatever this handsome man would like.”

Levi blushed, which only made Nico find him even prettier. As Levi gave his order to the bartender, Link laid a hand on Nico’s shoulder. He startled, forgetting his friend was still there.

“Hey, I’m gonna leave you two alone for a bit, yeah? I’ll go gossip with his friends.” He jerked his head towards the group Levi came from, the three watching the scene completely enraptured.

Nico nodded, “Yeah, sounds good. Uh, thanks.”

“Don’t mention it.” Link said as he stood. “Hey, Levi.” The man in question turned towards Link, blinking in confusion. “Be good to him, okay?”

“I… yes, of course.” Levi blinked rapidly as he watched Link make his way over to his friends.

“Your beers.” The bartender placed a beer in front of each man, bringing Levi’s attention back to the bar.

“Tell me about you. All I know is that you’re gorgeous, nervous, and think you know more about Harry Potter than you actually do.” Nico smirked as Levi let out an offended scoff.

“Hey now! I know all about Harry Potter! I just… had had a few.” Levi turned towards Nico and looked him in the eyes. “And you’re one to talk about being gorgeous.” He looked down after this comment, clearly losing all his nerve.

“If I’m attractive, that does nothing to detract from your attractiveness. If anything, we can just make a striking pair.” Nico delighted in the blush that rose on Levi’s cheeks. “But I want to know what’s behind that pretty image. What do you do? What do you like?”

For the next hour and a half, Nico and Levi lost themselves in getting to know each other. As it turned out, Levi worked as an intern at the very same hospital where Nico was about to start. Nico told Levi about where he was from and his time in Massachusetts for college, while Levi explained how he was a Pacific Northwest boy through and through. They compared favorite movies and books, and both realized they loved Brooklyn 99.

“We’ll have to watch together.” Nico said quietly as he scooted his stool a bit closer. They had been slowly getting closer and closer as they spoke, which led to their sides being pushed flush together and their stools practically overlapping. Nico was certainly not disappointed.

Levi turned to Nico, so close that their noses almost grazed each other. He swallowed, his Adam’s Apple bobbing, “I, uh, I have this Thursday night off.”

Nico smiled wide, “Yeah? Well, I have this week off to settle in. Maybe you could show me a nice restaurant in the area and then we could catch the new episode later.”

“Like, uh, like a date?” Levi stuttered out.

“Yeah.” Nico nuzzled their noses together, before closing the miniscule space between them and connecting their lips.

Levi gasped into it, before enthusiastically kissing back, grasping at Nico’s hand on the bar. Nico nipped lightly at Levi’s bottom lip, causing him to whimper. He pulled back, with a lot of reluctance, to find Levi looking completely blissed out, eyes still closed and lips slightly puckered. Nico couldn’t help but place another small kiss on his waiting mouth.

“So we’re definitely doing that again.” Nico smiled as Levi opened his eyes and frantically nodded. “I like you.”

“God, I’m so glad I got the number of presents Dudley got for his tenth birthday wrong,” Levi sighed out.

Nico threw back his head with a laugh. “Yeah, the movie trips you up. They say it’s 37, but it’s actually 38.”

If it were even possible, Levi’s heart eyes became even more prominent. Before Nico could say anything more, he had a lap full of gorgeous man and an intense kiss being placed on his lips. As much as he really wanted to continue, he remembered they were in public and softly pushed Levi back.

He scrambled back to his stool, clearly embarrassed. “Sorry, sorry. God, I’m so dumb. I thought… I’m so dumb.”

Nico placed a finger under Levi’s chin and turned his head. His eyes were glassy and his cheeks were scarlet. “No, you’re not dumb. I really wanted that to continue. But we’re in a bar, and our friends are watching us. Hell, random strangers are watching us. It’s not the place. You’re the guy, but it’s not the place.”

Levi gulped, but nodded. “Okay. Yeah, okay. I’m sorry. You just… you’re really hot and sweet and smart and you know Harry Potter. I lost myself for a second. It won’t happen again.”

“Well, that’s a shame. I really enjoyed that.” Nico smirked as Levi sputtered. “How about we go somewhere?”

“Oh! Like, where?” 

Nico took a deep breath, suddenly nervous that he may be overstepping. “I live a few blocks away. If you wanted to go, uh, there…”

Levi’s eye widened, and Nico feared he may have taken it too far. But then, Levi downed the small amount of beer left in his glass and stood up. “Let’s do that. Go there. Yes.”

Nico laughed lightly at his eagerness, despite feeling the same way. “Let’s tell your friends where you’re going. I’m sure they’d be worried if you just left.”

They turned towards Levi’s friends, and Link, to find them shamelessly staring at the two of them. Levi hung his head and huffed out a laugh, “Something tells me they know what’s going on.” He sent them a short wave, which they all enthusiastically returned.

“I’d like to meet them. But maybe not tonight. I want to stay in this little bubble with you for a bit longer.” Nico brushed back a lock of hair from Levi’s forehead. He then stood and extended a hand to Levi, pulling him up and leading him out of the bar.

***

After a few episodes of Brooklyn 99, during which they were practically in each other’s laps, Levi couldn’t take it anymore and had straddled Nico, giving him an intense kiss. They then rose and stumbled towards the bedroom, clothes being stripped off as they went, and collapsed onto the bed. Sometime later, they lay cuddled up together in Nico’s bed, flushed and sated. Nico was gently stroking down Levi’s bare back as Levi placed small kisses to Nico’s neck.

“I seriously did not approach you with this in mind. I mean, sure, I had this in mind. But I really just thought I’d get your number, and you’d forget about me after I walked away,” Levi sighed out.

“You’re so my type. And you had no way of knowing that, but the second I saw you, I knew I wasn’t going to let you walk away without at least getting you a drink.” Nico punctuated this statement with a kiss to Levi’s unruly hair.

Levi hummed in contentment and burrowed further into Nico’s chest. “You know, I never did get your number,” He mumbled against Nico’s skin.

Nico laughed fondly, “You’ll get it. But I don’t want to move right now. And I think your friends know you fulfilled the challenge.”

With a small snort, Levi responded, “You’d think. They’re still going to end up calling you tomorrow to confirm.”

“Whatever they need to do.” Nico tilted Levi’s face up to give him a long, lingering kiss, “Mm, let’s go to bed.”

Levi beamed, clearly expecting to be sent home, and readjusted himself so he was the little spoon, causing Nico to huff out a laugh, tickling the hairs on the back of his neck. Nico was so glad Levi’s Harry Potter trivia skills fell through that night. 

**Author's Note:**

> HUGE thanks to [kuronekobat](http:/kuronekobat.tumblr.com/) for reading this over and helping me make it better. I've been having a rough time with my writing recently, and they helped me so much. 
> 
> If you enjoyed it, let me know! And feel free to find me on Tumblr at [theswiftiewholived](https://theswiftiewholived.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
